monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Barroth Ecology
In-Game Information Barroth usually remain beneath the mud, perhaps to shield themselves from heat; they are even known to fling mud to attack. They will charge in a frenzy at anything that disturbs their bogs. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia- Suborder:Theropoda- Superfamily:Crown Head Wyvern- Family:Barroth. Barroths are Brute Wyverns, Theropods related to the Uragaan, Deviljho, Duramboros and Brachydios. There is a subspecies that has adapted to the Tundra. Habitat Range Barroth are commonly found in or close to watering holes and oases, staying in the more vegetated sections and avoiding the hottest portions of the plains. They will claim muddy bogs for themselves and fiercely defend their territory, though they will venture away from their bogs when in search of food. Barroth were previously thought to only inhabit the harsh Sandy Plains but the creatures have been seen in the Deserted Island. Barroth will migrate here when particularly long droughts in the Sandy Plains dry up their favored bogs and watering holes. Ecological Niche Barroth mostly eat insects such as Altaroth and Bnahabra. Extremely territorial, they will lie in wait underneath their bogs and lash out at anything that disturbs them. Due to their aggression and power, only the most powerful predators of the desert such as Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Sand Barioth and Deviljho are capable of defeating a Barroth, although the rare territorial dispute with a Diablos may also prove threatening. When traveling to the Deserted Island/Moga Woods they'll occupy numerous waterways and estuaries and feed on numerous crustaceans and mollusks. However inhabiting these areas bring them into contact with large aquatic predators such as the three Lagiacrus Species, Royal Ludroth, Plesioth, and Gobul. As such Barroth tend to avoid water sources that harbor these creatures. Biological Adaptations The average size of an adult Barroth is approximately 1406.7cm. Barroth is perfectly adapted to life in the Sandy Plains. They cool down in mudpools at the hottest parts of the day and feed on Altaroths. Its nostrils are located on the top of its head, which allows it to almost completely submerge itself in mud for prolonged periods of time without the danger of suffocating. In addition, its feet are lobed that presumably enable it to walk on the top of mud without getting stuck. Like alligators and crocodiles, Barroth are very hard to detect when submerged, only having the crown of its head visible. This gives them the perfect chance to ambush intruders from the cover of its bog. Although some hunters find it easy to find them when they're submerged. Behavior They spend most of the day resting under the mud. When searching for food or threatened, they will emerge and shake the mud from their bodies. They will not stay out of the bog for too long, however, as they will overheat quickly. When this happens, they will return to the mud and begin to roll around, coating their backs with more mud. If need be, they can burrow underground to escape. They are extremely territorial and will attack anything that enters their bog. When defending themselves, they prefer to use their hard tail and thick head to attack. Although docile when undisturbed, Barroths become extremely territorial when a creature interrupts its sleep. It will release an initial warning roar. If that fails, it will continuously attack until the threat is exterminated. Barroths engage in exceptionally brutal fights when looking for bogs of their own. The bogs that Barroths prefer are rare in the desert, therefore these fights happen often. Most breeding habits of the Barroth is unknown. What is known is after mating the female will make a nest and lay 10 or more eggs. After hatching the young stay close to where they were born eating insects around their home until large enough to travel on their own. Category:Monster Ecology